Sorceror Nobody (Awakening Boss)
Sorceror Nobody is a secret boss fought in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. He is found at the Keyblade Graveyard. Requirements Sorceror Nobody is an optional, secret, superboss, found at the end of the Keyblade Graveyard after Part Three is cleared in the story. Design Sorceror Nobody, in this incarnation, looks a bit different from his canon appearance. Instead of the usual silver flowing robe, Sorceror instead wears armor of the same color. No skin, if there is any at all, is available to be seen, and grieves, helmet, and heavy armor covers the Sorceror's entire body. Any cracks are filled in by a purple/black mist like substance; it forms a cape and/or right arm cover. None of Sorceror's backside is ever to be seen, and is covered by the mist. It doesn't appear to be only a mist, because it flaps and moves almost sentinently, even without wind. Sorceror Nobody can also create portals and teleport with the use of the cape/mist/Void object, although how it is possible is not known. Strategy Sorceror Nobody is the hardest boss in the game, and is very hard to defeat without being at a very high level. He employs very strong and fast attacks, and is often unpredictable and moves around faster than the player can keep up with. He has a variety of attacks, most of which can kill even the strongest player in a short while. His most frequently used is to attack the player directly with his Keyblade in a manner similar to , although there are many others. Another attack involves flipping the cape-like attachment around his body, and teleporting into the ground. He then emerges from a portal anywhere around the field, and fires out large, spherical blasts of dark energy. He also has an attack much like , in which a dark symbol encircles him. A large blast of darkness bursts out of it if the player is close, and if not, then 5 large replicas of his weapon emerge and track the player. If thep layer manages to dodge/survive these and destroys 25% of Sorceror's health, he will start attacking much more aggrresively. He will use his weapon attack more often, and will use a new tactic; firing the dark Void missiles into portals. These portals often open very close to the player, leaving almost no room to dodge. The only reasonable tactic at this point is to block them, although the player still takes damage. When finished with this, he will often leap into the air. Up here, he will be untouchable, and will propel himself in the atmosphere for a good while. He will either morph his weapon into a very large version of itself and toss it at the player (it is almost undodgeable, due to its huge size) or try to swallow the player up into Void portals (instant defeat). In addition to these, he will continue to use his initial moveset. Once the player has him down to his last 25% of health, Sorceror will up the ante one last time. He will continue to use the earlier moves, but in a much faster sequence, and use one strongest attack. He will rush the player and toss them into a Void portal. This is extremely hard to dodge, and jumping is the only solution. All in all, Sorceror Nobody is a very frustrating boss. Music |} Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Bosses Category:Secret Bosses